1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to pet food and water containers. The invention relates more specifically to a pet food and water dish arrangement capable of withstanding spills, particularly of being overturned by tether chains or the like. This ability is obtained by a base and anchoring apparatus. In addition, the anchored pet food dish is resistant to small, crawling insects through the use of a water trough incorporated into the base.
2. Description of the Related Art
In many households today, both husband and wife work. In these instances, pets arc left unattended outdoors most of the day. It is not unusual for a chained pet to tangle itself around trees, pet dishes or a number of other objects. In most cases, the pet ends up overturning their food and water dishes. The animal may go without water the whole day.
A second problem frequently encountered with outdoor pet food and water containers involves their attraction of small insects. Such insects, ants in particular, can make the food unpalatable for the animal within a very short period of time.
Both of the above are major problems for pet owners, not to mention a hot and thirsty animal. In the past, anchors and insect repellant designs have been used with pet dishes in various ways.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,165,365 (Thompson) utilizes an anchor primarily for stabilizing and support of an elevated dining area and to retain a tether line.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,148,626 (Haake, Sr.) utilizes an anchor to prevent a protective cover for a feeder dish from being displaced. If there is no danger of displacement, the anchor may be omitted.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,069,167 (Kasselman) features a pet feeder base that is receptive to an anchor device. The design features a water filled moat to deter crawling insects.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,224,443 (Leslie) utilizes a spring hook anchor device to secure a food reservoir to either a slotted or meshed floor in an animal pen.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,546,730 (Holland) utilizes an anchor device mainly to support an umbrella. The anchor device also functions to stabilize a feeding bowl. The bowl in turn helps ensure the anchor remains perpendicular in the ground.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,202,131 (Jones) utilizes two prongs that are depressed into the grass or earth. The prongs help the bowl to resist movement.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,245,948 (McClellan) features a water filled moat surrounding a food container to deter crawling insects.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,253,609 (Partelow et al.) features several water filled moats and at least one climbing obstacle to deter crawling insects.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,277,149 (East) features an upper food dish supported over a lower water dish to deter crawling insects.
In the past, there have been many attempts to produce pet feeders that are resistant to small, crawling insects, are resistant to spillage and unwanted movement or both. Despite these earlier designs, there still remains a need for a practical, inexpensive, pet feeder which solves both problems. One with ease of assembly, indoor/outdoor use, resistance to both spills and small crawling insects, and which is child safe.